Love After Death
by Redd Dawn
Summary: Waring! OC's,Yaoi, and lots of angst! Vash falls in love with someone close to Wolfwood, but Knives can't let that happen. How do the gunslingers deal with their loss? Especially when things aren't what they seem... secound chapter redone
1. The Loss

Dear Readers:

OMG, THIS IS GONNA BE DEPRESSING!!!!!!!!! DEAL WITH IT RKK!!!!!!!! Anyway, this is an idea I got from reading a dark fic or two while I was sick. I don't own Trigun.

……..

"You took him away from me….." the blue eyes were ice cold. They chilled her even more than the metal of the gun barrel did. But she didn't look away. Despite what he may have thought of her, she wasn't weak. She brought up her right hand and grabbed the gun. With her left hand she grabbed his wrist. He jerked, obviously not want her to touch him. But even though she was in pain, and was covered in her own blood, her grip was like a vice. She pulled him closer, so that their noses were almost touching. She remembered a similar situation, with Vash instead of his brother. That time had of course been much more pleasant, even though Vash had been nervous, afraid even. Then, she didn't understand completely. Now, as Knives was about to end her life for the simple fact that Vash loved her, she did.

"No. You did that yourself," she breathed never letting her eyes stray from his. His face, which was as beautiful as his brother's, twisted with uncontrollable anger. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the railing. The gun left her stomach for just a moment, but, ah, there it was again. And of course, she didn't allow her eyes to leave his for a second. That must have been the straw that broke the camel's back, because he finally pulled the trigger.

The report was quieter than she expected, although when she stopped to think about it, and it was amazing that she could think at all considering the fact that she had just been shot in the stomach, it makes sense that her body would have muffled the sound. It hurt at first, but everything was already becoming numb. Still, her eyes were locked with his. He didn't seem to mind anymore. A smile began to creep across his lips.

This brought on a flare of anger inside her. Here she was, choking on her own blood, and this thing, this monster was smiling. And so she spit. She spit her 'unclean' blood into his face. The smiles gone. Good. "You don't deserve to be happy you son of a bitch," She chokes out, pushing herself over the railing and into oblivion.

Nicholas D. Wolfwood burst into the room just in time to see his baby sister plummet down into the water of the underground river. He had heard the gunshot. A distant part of his mind had already told him he was too late. But seeing Bo fall… He felt something break inside him. And there he was, Knives, the man he had formally served, standing across the great expanse of water with Wolfwood's kid sister's blood all over his face. "YOU GODAMN MOTHERFUCKING BASTERD!!!" the priest roared as he brought up his punisher to aim at the blonde man. But Knives was too quick for him.

The plant aimed his own gun, and shot out the over head light, the only lighting in the entire room. Wolfwood blazed away anyway, knowing that Knives was long gone.

………

"Thank you so much Vash," Gwen said as she wrapped her arms around the Humanoid Typhoon's neck in an unexpected hug. The blonde gunslinger had just been helping the brunette swordslinger rescue her five year old daughter who had been pinned under a rafter that had fallen in the last battle.

"Really, Gwen, it was no problem!" Vash said, gently prying the woman off of him. "I was just fixing—" At that moment, Wolfwood came bursting thought the door. A feeling of sick dread sunk into Vash's stomach when he realized the priest was alone. "Wolfwood, where's—" The blonde was cut off once again as Wolfwood grabbed him by the collar and punched him, hard. Then Vash felt himself being slammed up against the wall.

"SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE YOU BASTURED!" Wolfwood screamed in his face as that feeling of dread deepened.

"What?" Vash asked, although he already knew what. _No, please no, not Bo, not her, please,_ he thought desperately, trying to keep his mind from panicking.

"BO! YOUR FUCKING BROTHER SHOT HER AND THREW HER INTO THE FUCKING RIVER!! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!" Wolfwood roared, and then hit Vash again. "She's gone…. She's dead," the priest whispered as he let go of Vash and backed away. Tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks…. Or maybe they had been for a long time. Vash didn't know. Hell, Wolfwood didn't even know. He stumbled forward, his hands going to his eyes as the first sobs began to rack his body.

"Oh, Nicholas…" He felt gentle hands wrap themselves around him. He took his hands away from his eyes and pulled Gwen into a tight hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed. A few feet away, Vash was sitting on the ground where he had slid after Wolfwood had let go of him in a state of deep shock, which, unluckily for him was quickly fading.

She was gone… Knives had killed her…. Because he loved her…. Why? Why did he have to fall in love with her? She didn't deserve to loved by him, because his love was a curse. She didn't deserve it because she had been a good person who only wanted to help people. She had been so kind and gentle, and at the same time, stong and stubborn. But that had been why he had loved her, wasn't it? Tears began to stream out of his eyes as he thought of what he had done to Maria 'Bo' Wolfwood, the love of his life, his world, his everything. He closed his eyes and pressed his clenched fists in to his eyes. "No…" he wispered. "No no no no no-" he said it over and over again, each time, he got louder until he was screaming. And as he screamed, Wolfwood sobbed harder, for they had bot hlost someone they loved…. Or had they? Had they really?

…….

Ooooo, clif hanger…. I think….. Seriously though, this isn't a one-shot. The next one will be a little more light hearted…. I hope….


	2. Sweet Dreams

I wasn't happy with the way this originally came out. It was much too soft. It's still not exactly hard-core, but it's definitely more detailed.

……

"Vash," she says softly as she reaches for his hand. Vash sees the flash of red on her right wrist. He backs away slightly. But she still manages to catch his hand in her own. "It's all right." She reaches up with her left hand and touches his face lightly. She pulls his hand towards her and sets it on her hip. She pulls his head forward gently until their foreheads and their noses are touching. She puts her other hand on the other side of his face. They stand that way for awhile, not moving. Vash slowly lifts his other hand to her other hip. He wants this, so badly, so god damned much… But he can't, he'll fall in love with her, he knows he will.

"Bo, don't…" he says, moving his hands up to her wrists, and begins to move her away. Before he can, though, she lifts up her head and catches him in a kiss. The only resistance Vash manages to offer is to tighten his grip on her wrists. He fully intends to push her away, but before he can, he melts into her embrace.

As he does this, the kiss deepens, becoming more passionate. Vash moves his hands back down to her hips, this time encircling her waist. Her own hands move as well, one going to the nape of his neck, and other entwining thin dexterous fingers into his hair. He pulls her closer, he needs her closer. Finally they break apart, the need for air too great. He gazes into her eyes, aqua straight into soft, deep brown. He knows it is already too late. He wants her. He needs her. He loves her. And he doesn't even know her real name.

This time, he kisses her. They are already moving towards the bed, and he is already pulling on the buckles on his coat. And she's helping him, her fingers flying across his chest. Suddenly, he finds him self on his back, on the bed. She straddles his hips. She lifts up and removes her shirt. She touches her bare, tanned skin, and it's so soft. She kisses him again, and then finishes with his coat, continuing on until his chest is bare.

This is the part his has been dreading. This is just too perfect. Once she sees his body, his scars, she won't want him anymore. He feels the cold air and shuts his eyes tight, waiting for the screams, or the retching, or what ever noises of disgust will come from the girl he loves. But nothing like that comes. Instead he feels hot kisses go down his chest and onto his stomach. He gasps and opens his eyes. There she is, still on top of him, tracing his scars with her tongue. She comes forward so that her mouth is next to his ear and whispers, "I guess I should have told you, I have a thing for scars." She sits back up, and waits for his reaction. It's too much for him. He flips her onto her back, and kisses her again. This time he doesn't stay on her lips.

He moves to her jaw line, then to her neck, and down, down, worshipping her body. Off came what little clothing they had left. He slowly slides inside her, and oh god, it feels so… good… That feeling of completion, of belonging was so intense, so incredible, so intimate… And she feels it too. The way she shudders and moans and gasps underneath him… And when his climax comes, it's just… amazing… the most amazing thing he has ever felt.

Afterward, they lay there, tangled in the hotel blankets. He has his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He is drifting off to sleep when she begins to trail her fingers along his shoulder and onto the sensitive scarring at the point where his flesh met the metal of his fake arm. "Hey, that tickles!" Vash says, grabbing her wrist, gently, but firmly.

"Sorry!" she says, laughing. He lifts up her hand and kisses her palm. Then he loops his fingers through the piece of red string she always wears around her wrist. He has wondered why she does ever since the first time they met.

"What is this thing anyway?" He asks.

"It's a piece of red string," she says simply. Then she smiles and laughs. "My brother gave it to me when I was seven. It's sort of like my lucky charm."

"You have a brother?" Vash asks in surprise, looking into her eyes, which suddenly get sad.

"Not anymore," she says sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—" Vash begins, his smile fading, but is stopped by her hand on his cheek.

"Don't. I'd rather you smile," she whispers. And so he does. She smiles back, and kisses him. Then she snuggles into his shoulder. Soon, the two are deeply asleep.

…….

Vash woke suddenly, the images from his dream still in his head. He sat up, looking to his left, half expecting Bo to be there, sleeping at his side. But of course she wasn't there. She was dead, deep under ground somewhere. She was dead because he had been stupid enough to think that he could have had a life with her. He slowly brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He pressed his face into the rough materials of the blankets and cried into them until morning.

………

Yes, three parts fluff, and one part depressing. I hope you like it. I certainly do.


End file.
